uzumaki brothers
by Kamakasie
Summary: naruto comes home from training with the pervy sage to find that his brother Visako Uzumaki has also reterned home with him and there are more surprise yet to come LEMON IN CHAPTER 5
1. Chapter 1

"aaaah im home " said naruto to himslef looking out along konoha the place hasnt changed a bit thought naruto to himself then he heard the pervy sage shout out from below him "hey naruto im gunna go and do some ah... research now gut hteres someone down here that say he knows you!" "huh?" naruto thought to himself and he jumped down "who pervy sage?" and then he saw him there standing before him clear as day was Visako Uzumaki the older brother he adnt seen in 5 years Visako was waering his old leaf headband. his eyes were now a pinkish red colour instead of the blue that naruto remembered but it still held all the affection that naruto rememberd . Visako had on a strange redish pink suit of armour that seemed to glow a little and he was carrying a sack over his shoulder he took off his helam naruto knew now that it was definitly Visako when he saw his brothers strong jawline the only thing that had changed about him was the eyes and on his face was a scar that ran down from the top of the left eye and ran down to the bottom of his jawline "hey little bro benn a while hasnt it?"

"visako? visk?" naruto asked in disbelief "iit really is you!" naruto yelled throwing his arms around his big brother who was 2 years older than him

"how longs it been ?" naruto asked letting go of his brother

"5 years of hard training" replied his brother "so how was your 3 years of training?"

"how did you know about that?" naruto asked in surprise

"i was just talking to jariaya here" replied visako "anyway we have a ton of catching up to do! is ichirakus still open?" asked Visako "i havent had any ichiraku ramen in 5 years so you can imagin i am hungry"

"it sure is" replied naruto

the two of them walked over to ichirakus together while jaraiya went off in serch of "reserch opertunitys"

when they got there Visako sat down at once and naruto and he yelled out in unison "hey old man!"

Teuchu looked around to see his two best costomers where back one of which he hadn't seen in over 5 whole years

they both looked so much like each other it was'nt funny the main differance teuchi thought atleast was there jaw line where naruto's was sharper Visk's was more chiseled and he had a slight stubble growing around his mouth and naruto's eyes held mischief where Visako held more wisdom but still held mischief

"Naruto! Visako!" Teuchi siad "long time no see! so how are my two best costomers?"

"considering i havent eaten any of ichiraku's ramen in over 5 years i'm pretty good" said Visk with the grin that was now known as the 'Uzumaki grin'

"well what'll it be boys?" said Teuchi

"well im not that hungry so just ten bowls of miso pork ramen" said Visk with his most serios face on

"i'll have the same!" shouted naruto not willing to be out done by his brother

"so naruto meet any nice girls on your travels with what did you call him again? ah yes 'pervy-sage'" Visk said with a snmile on his face

"well sure there were a lot of nice girls but one girl in perticular really kept coming to mind"

"oh really and who might that be?' said Visk one eyebrow raised

"this girl i know she's apart of a really rich family she lives here in konoha and she was always there for me even when i wasnt there for her and i found myself trying to think of a time where she wasn't there for me but i couldn't think of any"

"hm i understand so you think you might be developing a crush on this girl?" Visk said as his first bowl of ramen was put before him

"maybe... i'm going to go see her today to ask her out" naruto said as his first bowl was set before him

"ready?" Naruto and Visk said at once

"set?" both of them getting there chopsticks ready

"GO!" they both shouted as they raced to see who could finish their meal first while Tuechi and Ayame both sat back and watched in amazement at the two of them

MEANWHILE

Hinata sneezed one of her usual delicate little sneezes as the young man walking beside her said "bless you"

"o-oh thank you shino" said Hinata to the bug-ninja

"hey Hinata" a boystrous voice that could only be kiba's piped up "you know naruto is back i heard he's in an eating contest with some guy that looks just like him"

"N-n-naruto-kuns back?" hinata squeked the boy she had had a crush on since the acadamy had returned

"yeah did you want to go see him?" shino said in that quiet voice of his

"u-uh i-if its alright with you two?" hinata said queitly "of corse it is!" said kiba loudly as they made there way to the ramen stand

meanwhile naruto was up to his second last bowl when he heard his brother burp loudly and say "that was i'm done how 'bout you little bro?"

"HOW DO YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME AT THESE THINGS!" yelled naruto in surprise

"naruot there are lots of new jutsu's that both you and i have learned ut one thing that will never change is the fact you will never beat me at a ramen eating contest"

just then the flaps of the store waved back as kiba shino and a very red hinata walked in "woah" kiba said looking at the two brothers " they do look the same in fact i would swear they were brothers!"

"oh thats right i never told you guys about my older brother" said naruto

"o-older brother?" piped hinata

"oh hey hinata" said naruto going almost as red as his secret admirer

Visk telling instantly that they were both head over heels for each other stepped in "hi my name is Visako Uzumaki knucklehead here's big brother pleased to meet you"

"oh my names kiba and this is shino he doesnt talk much"

"so you must be a tracker ninja and thats your dog i assume?" visako said pionting at the massive dog behind him "i'm guessing your a bug ninja from your clothes and the way thewre seems to be thousands of life presences within you and judging by her eyes i'd say she is a hyuuga" Shino Kiba Hinata and Naruto stared at Visk for a moment before naruto said "how did you know all that!"

"oh its easy i learnt to watch my surroundings and the people within them while i was training" i can also tell hinata's bra size kiba's IQ and shino's relationship with his clan thought visk to himself

Later on

"it's getting late and i havnt been back home in my own bed in 5 years i hope you kept the place tidy while i was awya naruto"visk said walking out of the stand

"dont worry i did but uh i might stay with Hinata for a bit ok?"naruto replied

"eh just dont come back too late! you hear me?"visk replied

"yeah yeah whatever" replied naruto laziely

"we might go to" said kiba putting money on the counter for himself and leaving with shino

"so uh hinata i heard something a while back about you" said naruto

"r-really?" replied Hinata shyly "w-what was that?"

"well people where saying that you had a crush on me from acadamy days" naruto said going red

"oh well y-y-yes i-i-ts true i did have a crush on you and i still do"hinata replied thinking that she was finally confessing her love for naruto uzumaki

"well i just want to let you know that i... i really like you to"naruto said getting close to her

"lets get you home then shall we its getting late" said naruto not even relising that he was now holding his arms around her waist. it was then that the heavans decided to open up and it strted to rain very heavily as they made ther way back to the hyuuga compound

"hey Hinata my place is closer we can wait out the storm there and get dry!" naruto shouted abouve the rain

"U-u-uh o-o-okay" hinata replied quite literaly bieng dragged off to Naruto's apartment

AT THE APARTMENT

naruto and hinata got into the house just as it strated to hail it was beating agisnt naruto's tin roof "it's not much but it's been home for the past 7 years" naruto said with a grin across his face "the showers through there and i'll get some of my clothes out for you to wear" he said pointing down the halland walked off "oh and i forgot to metion the lock on the bathroom doesnt work so i'll make sure Visk know your here

"HEY VISK!" naruto yelled

"YEAH WHAT IS IT DUMBASS!" yelled visk back seeing as how he was almost asleep

"IT'S RAINIG TOO HARD SO HINATA'S JUST GOING TO WAIT IT OUT HERE OK?"

"YEAH YEAH WHATEVER JUST DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID OK NARUTO!" yelled visk not even reilising that hinata had heard everyhting and had gone a bright red

"well i'll just get your stuff ready" said Naruto hinata just nodded and walked down the hallway naruto went to his draws and got some of his old clothes to give to hinata he walked back to the bathroom and knocked on the door and said "hey hinata if pass out your wet clothes i'll put them in front of our heater to dry" naruto said hinata just stuck her hand pout with all her wet clothes naruto looked at the pile and frowned _aww no bra or panties_ he thought to himself and then qiuckly banished the thought he had been spending to much time with the pervy sage naruto started up the heater and put hinata's clothes in front of them then walked back to the bathroom with his clothes and a towel and he opend the door a little and slipped the clothes through and walked back to the living room and sat down and watched the dirt bikes of the sand village it was about ten minutes later when visk walked out and sat down next to him "hey visk i thought you said you were going to bed?"

"yeah well how do you expect me to sleep with this bloody racket going on" he said tiredly  
>"sorry you could have told me to turn it down"<p>

"i did"

"oh... sorry"

just then hinata walked out in naruto's clothes and naruot and visako couldnt belive there eyes even if it was one of naruto's shirts it was still big but hinata's bust was so big it made it pit perfectly on her Visk knowing he was the third wheel here instanly got up and went back to his room with a very large smile on his face

"wow hinata if i had known i would have gotten a larger shirt" said naruto qiuckly looking away and blushing it was then thatthey boith heard a pounding at the door and they heard a very harsh voice yell out "HINATA GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT WE WATCHED YOU GO IN THERE!"

"f-f-father?" she said going really scared there was more pounding at the door which roused Visako from his slumber we walke out to see naruto trying to comfort hinata and he could still hear a pounding at the door "yeah yeah i hear you!" he said and opend the door to find the head of the hyuuga clan pounding at his door with anouther hyuuga male who looked about naruto's age

"can i help you mr hyuuga?" said visako in the politest voice he could muster at this time of the night

"yes you can help! by telling your little brat of a brother to get off my daugter!"

"Visk i swear i didn't do anything!"naruto said trying to defend himself and comfort hinata at the same time "i belive you naruto" visk said he then turned back to the two hyuuga's at his door "listen i can assure you that nothing happend here between your daugter and my little brother now would you like a cup of tea to calm yourself"

"i would like to tale my daugter home! neji go get hinata i dont want to step inside this house of filth" the hyuuga man turned to the younger man visako just put an arm out to stop him "this is my home and hinata is a guest in my hoem while i do recognise your power as her father so i will ask her to come out to you. Hinata?" he turned to the girl and she walked slowly out towards her father and the boy named neji when she got ther she was greeted with a slap across the face by her father naruto was getting angrier and angrier by the second Visk was also getting angrier but he was doing a good job of hiding it hinata's father started to shout at her "AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU THIS MORNING? YOU WERE ONLY TO BE ALLOWED OUT OF THE COMPOUND ACCOMPANIED BY THAT MUTT BOY AND THE BUG KID! AND HERE I FIND YOU GETTING CLOSE TO THE UZUMAKI FILTH!" it was then naruto was about to rush this basterd when visako beat him to it his fist flying out coverd in some wiered red/pinkish armour he had been wearing before hinata's father went flieng acroos the street. "now you listen to me you asshole i can stand you calling my home filth even slapping your own daugter i mean it could be the way you dicapline her but you call my family name filth and i will kill you!" it was then everyone even naruto was scared Visako seemed to be pulsating anger and the strange armour seemed to form around him and he said "deamon release form 1" and the armour coverd his face in the helmet he walked slowly towards the hyuuga man and picked him up by the throat and said "now i'm feeling tired and its taking most of my chakra to kepp this armour going so you are either going to apoligize for A) slapping your daugter for no reason and calling my family filth or you can die here tonight and trust me i will not hesitate!" visako said in a deep voice that didn't sound his own "fine if you really think so you can have her i have no need for such weak heir's" said the hyuuga man looking at disgust at visako visako dropped the man and said" if that is what you wish she shall stay here with naruto ansd i she will become family and if you think of stealing her back and we will not tolerate your tresspassing.

THE NEXT DAY

there came a knock at the door of the house and visako was not in a happy mood naruto had stocked the kitchen up with nothing but ramen and he loved ramen just not for breakfast "yes?" he said opening the door to see an ANBU black op standing there he turned his head at once and yelled "NARUTO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?" the ANBU quickly said "actually the hokage would like to see you"

"oh how is the old man?"

"he's dead mr Uzumaki Orochimaru attacked the village and killed him the new hokage is the lagendary sannin lady tsunade"

"oh i see so then i guess i better not keep her waiting"

visako made his way towrds the hokage biulding it had been age's since he last saw this building and it brought back so many great memories of this place his first missions had been issued here he had only been a chunnin when he had left he then reilised that he was outside the hokage's office he knocked on the door and walked in he saw what looked like a thirty something year old woman sitting at a desk surrounded by paper work and behind one of the piles visako senced was a sake bottle

"you wanted to see me my lady" visako said with a bow

"well its hard to tell your naruto's brother from your attitude but seeing you here you look like an older version of naruto" the female hokage said

"well i get that a lot so what is it you wanted to see me about?"

"ah yes" the fith hokage looked around in the paper work on her desk

"ah here it is" she said and handed Visako a piece of paper

it was the third hokage's will and lady tsunade said "flip starit to page 4 line 23

visako did as he was told and read aloud

"and to the Uzumaki brothers who i have always thought as foster grandsons i give you your birthwrite the Namikaze compound yes this is correct you Uzumaki boys are the fourths sons and as such you recieve the money of the inheritence good luck boys i am sorry i cannot be there to see you move into the compound" visako couldnt belive his eye's he was the fourths son he had to get home and tell naruto about this he was about to get up and leave when lady tsunade turned to him and told him some more good news "by the way we talked to some of the towns that you mentioned when you were talking to naruto last night and they all tell the same story they tell of a 2 men one with a large grin and blonde jhair and one who allways wore a hood they all told us that you would help them in any way possible and of the many high level rouge ninja that you defeated so i talked to the coucel and they agreed to let you become a ninja of the leaf agian and you will also get a promotion from chunnin to jonnin" lady tsunade finished

"when do i start?" he said with the Uzumaki grin

"as soon as you move in"

"well i better get going then" he said not even bothering for the door simply jumping straight out the open window behind lady tsunade

"well if i wasnt sure before i am now he is DEFANATLY an Uzumaki" she laughed

Visako was running home when he thought about the third hokage and decided to pay his respects to him he swung by a flowershop on the way he walked into the small store and looked around when he heard a voice behind him "naruto? is that you?" he turned around to find a blonde haired girl wearing an apron with 'Yamanaka flower shop' printed on the front underneath she was wearing purple mini skirt and matching top and bandages around he thighs visajo liked what he saw

"oh im sorry i had you confused with someone else" said the girl

"oh no thats fine" he said "so you know my brother?' he asked the girl

"yes i know him"

" i probly should introduce myself i'm Visako Uzumaki i'm naruto's older brother"

"im Ino Ymanaka" the girl said blushing visako suddenly relised he hadnt done up his red jacket this morning and he was waering one of his old singlets that was a couple of sizes too small showing off his toned body

"oh sorry " visako said quickly zipping up his jacket giving Ino the Uzumaki grin making her blush even more "w-were you looking for something in pertculair?" she asked trieng to change the subject

"well i was thinking of paying my respects to the third hokage today so what flowers would you recomend for me?"Visako asked Ino amiled and showed him around the shop

meanwhile naruto woke up after sleeping on the couch all, night he hand't done that for a while and looked around remembering what had happend last night he remembered the fear he got when he saw his brother dressed in that armour and he never got scared of his brother (well when he wasnt in trouble of course)

he walked into his room to see hinata was still fast asleep he was about to start breakfast when Visako got home with a great big smile on his face and he turned to naruto and said "great news dumbass !"

AN HOUR LATER AND A LONG STORY

"so you mean..." naruto said unsure wether this was some cruel joke his brother was playing on him or not

'yes we're the only two sons of the fourth hokage" Visako said still grinning "which means we get Namikaze compound and the fourths in heritence"

"we should celebrtae!" yelled naruto and he turned around as he saw Hinata standing there at his bedroom doorway "hey hinata did you hear that! i'm the fourth hokage's son!"

"y-y-yes i heard naruto-kun" hinata said with a stutter

"hey naruto you know what we should do?"

"what's that Visk?"

"we should go down to that club i saw down the road!"

"oh yeah i'll call up my friends i havnt seen them in 3 years!"

7:30 at the karyoke place

"hey guys" said naruto to the girls who were arriviving  
>"hey Ino" called out visako seing the girl from the flower shop. this time she was wearing skinny jeans that showed off some nice curves and a black top on that did the same<p>

"how do you know Ino?" said sakura to Visako seeing a man who looked like an older naruto in green cargo pants and a grey singlet and a black hoodie

"oh we met in her families flower shop the name's visako by the way"he siad to sakura who was wearing a strapless pink dress that ended at just below the knee's

_"damn it ino-pig met this hunk of a guy before i did" _

"hey where's hinata?' asked visako

"oh she just went to get our seats inside" naruto said hinata walked back to them with a defeated look on her face she was wearing a pale lavender silk shirt with a light coloured undershirt and lavender jeans her hair was tied up in one pony tail "I-I-I couldnt get our seats naruto-kun the jonnin at the front would'nt even let me in"

"really? why's that?"Naruto asked

"the man said that they couldnt exept any more non vip guests"

"well i'll go have a talk with him you guys wait here for the rest of the group to arrive" visako said walking off naruto was standing there and the two girls were asking so many questions about how his training went and what his brother is like it was then that ten ten wearing her hair in two buns in her usual fasion and waering pink cargo pants ang a pink singlet with the words "i'm a ninja cant touch this" written on it rock lee who was wearing a green teeshirt and black caual pants and Neji who was waering just a plan white tee shirt and jeans. walked up and Naruto instantly quitend at neji glaring at him Neji seeing this looked at naruto and bowed his head and siad "naruto please hear me i am very sorry for last night,hiashi-sama and i were training when one of our men came back and told us about hinata and we went straight to your house i tried to reason with hiashi-sama but he wouldnt hear any of it i am deeply sorry for everything"

"i forgive you Neji" said naruto calmly looking at the hyuuga "i figured as much i mean i know you dont like me all that much but you consider hinata like your own sister"

rock lee sudenly piped triening to change the subject "hey naruto check it out theres a guy over there who looks like you exept older"

naruto said "oh yeah thats my brother Visako"calmly he was just about to explain when choji Kiba Shikamaru and shino arrived shino wearing what he usaully wore and shikamaru wearing all black exept his jacket which was green choji was wearing Jeans and a grey hoodie with 'Konaha Industries' on the front and kiba was wearing his usaul hoodie but with jeans it wa sthen visako came back and said "hey guys good news a got us a spot in the vip section tis club is owned and run by a couple of friends of mine from way back"

"sweet so shall we go in?" naruto asked they all nodded and started chatting Visako pulled naruto to the side "hey bro i know you like hinata and hinata likes you but as your older brother and seeing as how dad isnt here i need to tell you hinata me and you are now living in the same house its a big house so i dont want to find you guys 'sharing' more than a hug or a kiss okay? at least not till you guy's are married if that ever happens"

"dont worry bro i wouldnt dream of it and by the way who was the friend?"naruto asked

"oh remember my old crew kurt blake byron and james?"

"yeah"

"well they bought this place and now they own and run the place"

"they were about to walk inside when Visako was stopped by the bouncer agian naruto got a good look at him he had a shrot stubble mowhawke and dreadlocks at the end and he smiled at visako as he walked through and said "hey bro we gonna play a set tonight?"

"sure thing man is james still DJing?"  
>"yeah he plays here he should be halfway through a set"<p>

"ok man what about kurt and blake? they still play?"

"sure do bro but we dont have a singer "

"i think i can fix that little dilema for you" said visako with a smile and they walked in byron going back to his post for the time bieng they walked in to see a DJ in black sun glasses not wearuing a shirt showing off his toned body and black cargo pants jumping up and down to a beat at the end of the club which was surprisingly biog there were so many lights everywhere it was hard to see and naruto turned to Visako (having never been night-clubbing before) was dazed as soon as he walked in

visako however was smiling already his eyes becoming use to the bright flashes the DJ was playing a tune he had heard so many times before sub focus rock it remix he was jumping up and down and the crowd was shouting (mostly women staring at his muscles) "DJ JIMMY! DJ JIMMY! DJ JIMMY!" Visako walked up to the bar and he saw two of his old friends standing there "hey bartender i'll have a hell special" knowing this was a drink that Kurt had made up but had only shown his friends he turned around about to tell him he didnt know what that was when he saw one of his old friends standing there "visk man havent seen you since ages! what the hell have you been doing these past 5 years"

"not much man not much" blake looked over and waved to Visalko and started to serve some other patrons while Kurt started to make Visako his 'Hell special' only they knew how you where ment to drink it kurt got all the ingrediants ready and poured them all in in a special order then he used a jutsu onlty he iknew and said "hell's special jutsu" and the drink set alight then visako picked up the drink and went and sat with their group visako was about to pull up a chair when Ino said "hey Visako i saved you a seat" and pulled up a chair next to herself and naruto all the while asking lots of questions it was then that jimmy fionished his set and much to all the girls dismay he put his shirt back on and walked down to where Visako was sitting with naruto he pulled up a chair between him and Ino winking at her at the same time she just blushed and looked away "so are you going to play a set with us tonight" james said hopefully

Visako looked at james and said "sure but i may be a little rusty" it was then a cheer went up for james "WE WANT JIMMY WE WANT JIMMY WE WANT JIMMY!" james looked at Visako and said "well?"

"ok ok you get the guys i need to do something first" Visako said turning to the group he said "you guy's wanna see something cool? me and my friends used to be a band you know and a good one" it was then jimmy came back with blake kurt and byron and they were all smiling ear to ear they knew this was going to be a night to remember Visako turned to their group and said i'll give you guys a shout out in fact you guys come into the mosh pit we got here and he led them to this place where all jimmys fan girls where screaming out his name Naruto swore he heard shizune's voice calling out jame's name too Visako and his friends went up on stage byron went to the drum kit that was behind the rest of the gear jimmy's Dj set to the right the mike in the middle the bass in front of james and the lead guitar in front of byron blake ppicked up the bass his black curly hair and glasses making him appear more soft than he actually was kurts over spiked jet blake hair gave his inner rock star away and jimmy had his shirt off again to the fan girls approval Visako turned to the rest of the guys and said "we cant let james have all the fun can we?"and took off his jacket and shirt makinfg all the girls scream loader at his toned muscles showing naruto was squashed up agianst hinata from all the people making there way to the dancefloor james turned and said to Visako "hey bro lets warm up with 'dynamite'" Visako turned to the others and said "that alriight with you two i mean you guys wont be playing" they just nodded it was then jimmy started the beat and visako started

_"i came to dance dance dance dnace_

_i hit hthe floor cause them ma plans plans plans plans_

_im wearing all my favourite brands brands brands _

_give me some space for both my hands hands hands"_

all the girls were screaming (Ino and Sakura in perticular) but naruto and hinata were just going with the flow and dancing together cheering with the crowd rest of the night became a blur as they danced together they vaguely remebered Visako giving a shout ot tp them and thier group then playing linkin park and byrons head thrashiing and his dread llocks bouncing as he played his drums kurt had sweat dripping down his shirt making his shirt see through which drove the female crowd wild they were halfway through linkin parks "leave out all the rest" when the attack came Visako was singing when the first hit came and shook the club the band stopped instantly and looked around someone looked out the front and shouted "OROCHIMARU AND THE SOUND VILLAGE ARE ATTACKING AGAIN!" the ninjas all wasted no time they all darted back home to collect there weapons no time to change they all met at the village gate the first people there were Visako naruto james kurt and byron


	2. Chapter 2

they all gatherd at the gates of the village where lady tsunade looked at the assembled group.

"you are the first to arrive here?" she said looking at the group

"yeah got a problem?" said byron looking at lady tsunade

"well i was hoping the ANBU would be here so your it huh?" tsunade replied

"we may be only a small force but we are all strong and im sure that we will be more than a match for any enemy that may attack us" said visako with confidence

_"now i see the uzumaki in him" _thought lady tsunade to herself as naruto high fived his older brother.

visako looked around at the village and said "why hasnt the alarm gone off yet?" and then he saw the white feathers falling around the village

"your kidding they couldnt of gotten everyone!" naruto exclaimed "last time he never got all of us like this!"

"last time?' visako asked

"last time orchimaru used this same gen jutsu although it seems this time its stronger" tsunade said scanning the village

"huh so you all escaped my gen-jutsu?" siad a slithering voice they all turned around to see the one and only orochimaru standing there with a new sound village four and the traitor sasuke naruto gripped his hands tight when he saw him "sasuke" he wispered angrily sasuke just smiled and siad "i was kinda hoping you weren't trapped by that jutsu so i could kill you myself" naruto was getting angrier by the second and he was starting to go kyuubi his teeth started to sharpen and his fingernails started to become claws his blue eyes became red slits tsunade looked on with fear then she yelled at everyone "GET BACK!"

everyone exept visako juped back onto the roofs while naruto looked to visako and he said "why didnt you run like the others?" then in an angreir voice he yelled "do you want to try to stop me!" visako turned to his brother with the same look as he had when he flattend hiashi "if i want to flatten you i would have by now kyuubi" he said in a voice that was not his own he turned to tsunade and told her "you and orochimaru are both sannin so i'll let you two catch up from lost time while my friends and i will deal with those four which leaves naruto to wipe the floor with the little poof ove rthere" he finished pointing at sasuke visako yelled out c'mon boys we have work to do!"

visako jumped at one of the sound village four the one that looked the strongest who had bright red hair and a malicios smaile on his face the two collided mid air and thats what started it without thinking james, byron and kurt jumped into the fray while tsunade simply glared at orochimaru "i'm going to kill you for what you did to sensei sarutobi" she said still glaring angreliy at the snake man "the old fools time had come" he replied calmly

"i'm going to kill you you snake basterd!" tsunade screamed lunging at the pale man

with naruto and sasuke

naruto looked at sasuke. sasuke had activated his sharingun and was watshing naruto with cold eyes naruto was still crouching on all fours he growled deeply from the back of his throat naruto charged at sasuke sasuke just bloked the simple punch and so began the fight naruto charged at sasuke his right fist clenched and ready to attack sasuke seeing the immense chakra behind it dodged it and even he was amazed at the crater that naruto had maneged to make with one punch "_dammit he did that with only one punch"_ sasuke thought to himself as naruto sent a flurry of fists in his direction sasuke had little time to dodge the attacks hinata could only sit and watch as naruto duled it out with what used to be his best friend

with visako and the red haired sound nin

visako looked at the nin fully for the first time his face was sharp and it looked as if he never stopped that stupid grin he had on his face the ninja looked at visako and said "you know it really wasnt a good idea for you to come alone like that maybe you should have brought help" he didnt get to finish the sentance as visako appeared behind the ninja then with the same gauntleted hand he used on hiash he grabbed the back of the ninja's head and slammed it down to the ground creating a small crater where his face had been smashedthe ninja got up to which visako not this wasnt the same man from before he was differant he had claws for fingers and his arms were reddish pink and made of a strage crystal a voice coming out of visako's mouth said "i'll finish this quickly shall i?" he rose both of his arms high in the air and yelled **"DEAMON FIRE DRILL JUTSU!**" the fire that started swirling out of his hands was the same reddish pink as his arms and strted to form cones on his arms he looked at his hands then at the sound ninja and laughed

with kurt and his opponent

kurt looked up blood dripping from his mouth the other ninja had a hood on so he nevere saw what his face looked like the man had retracted the water fist he kept on using on him kurt never had a chance to retract his lightning to defend himself the man stared at him for a few moments then said in a voice that sounded like he was under water "i have no quarrel with you but to do my masters wishes you must die to do that i will use the jutsu that i learned from none other than kisame hoshikage" he proceded to shoot water out of his mouth at an alarming rate easily filling up a kelometer radius the man through off his cloack and hood to reveal a half shark half man swimming freely in the large sphere kurt was laughing which surprised the beast and he said "laughing will only decrease your chances of survival" then kurt still chuckling but almost out of breathe "dumbass water conducts electricity LIGHTNING EXPLOSION JUTSU!" and with that kurts eyes glowed blue and lightning darted all over the bubble of water then it burst bringing them both crashing down to earthkurts body still giving off small sparks while his opponents gavee the disticnt smell

with james and his opponent

jimmy's sunglasses were cracked along the edge he threw them to the ground then grabbed anouther pair from his pocket sliding them into place onto his eyes this guy wasa testing his patience jimmy decided he was gonna crank it up a notch he grabbed the ninja turn tables in front of hima and smiled "time to crank the noise up a little" he said looking at his opponent jimmy put two disks on the table and started spinning "deep bass trap" said jimmy spinning the whole time the music started and from the ground came a low rumbling as the ground split apart to reveal ten large speakers surrounding the mysterios sound ninja who eve with his hood off sorrounded his face with shadows he never shjowed any emotion exept for when he reilised he couldnt move "ah so you noticed" jimmy said over the bass "your probly wondering why you cant move" he said stiill spinning his decks "see i can controll the music with my chakra so that means i can use the low bass to trap you where you are" he said grinning "now for the finishing touches FULL BLAST JUTSU" the beat started to pick up and speakers came out of the ground surrounding his foe the speakers closed in making a tight dome all around his foe and then jimmy yelled out "DJ JIMMY IN DA HOUSE!" and pushed something on his deck till you could feel the vibrations from the spewaker domes and if you had been listening caerfully enough you would here slight screeming and then the sound of james's foe bieng internally exploded

byrons opponent and him

byron was panting nothing he threw at this guy worked he used stone breaker stone crusher even stone coffin he was going to have to use THAT jutsubyron placed his hands on the floor and pumped all his charkra into summoning them and he screamed out "summoning jutsu. stone ninja army!" the ground fell into a perfect squre a kelometre long and a kelometre wide with stone that looked exactly like byron they all had stone armour on and had stone spears and stone sheilds but their faces were left as byron was confident they didnt need helmets plus he liked there faces (they all were copies of him after all)the man pulled down his hood to reveal no face whatsoever byron just looked up and siad "oh man that just aint right" he looked at all his clones in stone and said lets knock this guy straight back to whicherver layer of hell he comes from. all the other stone hims jumped and charged


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto looked around he was in the kyuubi's cage "_**I thought you we' rent going to use my powers brat?"**_

"I wont I cant" naruto said even as he started walking towards the cage

"_**your body movements say otherwise brat"**_

" I…will ….not ….use …your …power!"__the cage was close now naruto looked at the red chakra swarming around him pulling him closer and closer making it was then naruto decided enough was enough and he stopped

"_**Ahhh so you stopped me well as a reward I think I will let you use some of my chakra no strings attached"**_

Naruto just looked at the Kyuubi as he was surrounded by red chakra and was pulled back into his fight with Sasuke__

"so dobe ready to get serous now are we?" Sasuke sneered naruto lifted his head and growled the nine tails cloak growing bigger and bigger it was then Visako jumped down in his demon release form his whole body was covered in daemon armour _**"ahh Kyuubi it is good to see you**_" said a voice that was not Visako's. Naruto's mouth moved and he or rather the Kyuubi spoke through him "_**Thorum guardian daemon of the underworld how long has it been?**_ _**Two hundred three hundred years" **_

"_**Yes three hundred years and you still look as weak as ever!"**_ Thorum replied in a cocky voice

"_**Its this dam brat I was sealed in so I didn't have a choice unlike you it seems"**_

"_**Yes I did get to chose my host but he had to do some hard training to get me to notice him5 years he trained with the daemon brothers and he was the one that caught my attention the sad thing is he only fights to protect naruto , your host"**_

"_**Huh well I can take care of my host by myself"**_

By this time sasuke was getting annoyed at the two bickering while he was still standing there

"Hey!" he said finally getting to the point where he wouldn't be ignored "I'm here to battle not listen to you two have a reunion!" Kyuubi and Thorum both looked at Sasuke who had one into his curse mark _**"he's annoying but has a point"**_ said Thorum

"_**Shall we deal with this pest together?" **_ Kyuubi said blood-lust in his voice

"_**Yes we shall and I will be polite and give you the first strike as sasuke is naruto's friend"**_ Thorum said calmly raising his arm showing the daemon armour in its full release form the crystal started to grow around Visako's face and created a helm of the daemon crystal it looked somewhat like a full face Viking helmet with only red where his eyes were then Kyuubi charged his hand went into Sasuke's face and started to slam it into the ground with an incredible force Thorum quickly stepped beside Kyuubi and grabbed sasuke from the floor and threw him through several trees before the Kyuubi stood behind him arm made into a point sasuke turned at this point and dodged the pointed arm and activated his mangekyo sharingun and did some hand sign then shouted "CHIDORI!" his hand started to glow blue and what sounded like chirping came from sasuke's hand then the chidori turned black and the Kyuubi started forming the rasengan Kyuubi looked to the right and saw Thorum forming his own rasengan the Kyuubi raised an eyebrow

"_**My host knows how to do this jutsu as well surprised?" **_Thorum said a little pride in his voice Kyuubi just growled and charged at Sasuke his rasengan glowing bright blue Thorum joined him his rasengan glowing a sinister red they both struck at the same time Kyuubi in the stomach and Thorum in the face both of them avoiding the black lightning coming out of the Uchiha's hand the Uchiha a bright light appeared and then the three of them were blown back and knocked out

Naruto was the first to wake up in a hospital bed he turned his head and looked for his brother. He calmed down a little when he saw he was slowly waking up in the bed next to him. Tsunade was there along with all Visk's friends were standing around the door way when Visk woke up the first thing he said was "wheres my brother!" he looked beside him and saw Naruto was already awake

"Oh good your awake" Blake said "we have a concert at the academy for there graduation in a week so we gotta practice" he said more than a little angry he had been caught in that snake bastard's trap and he escaped from Tsunade too! His mop of curly hair swung round as Tsunade yelled at him "ARE YOU JOKING!" she screamed making Blake's usually impassive face fill with fear "HE JUST WOKE UP AND YOU WANT HIM TO DO A CONCERT!" Blake regained his composer and said

"Well no I was simply we had one in a week so he has time to heal and practice" Blake said pushing his glasses up his face a little. Tsunade was about to unleash another torrent of insults when Visako simply got out of the bed and grabbed his shirt and said "so where we gunna practice?" he said reaching for his pants he slid them on and was about to walk out when Tsunade put a hand on his chest and said "not without checking your chakra"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Visk putting on his serous face " Thorum's healing me right now and he doesn't want people watching him"

BAND PRACTICE ROOM (Byron's garage)

"Finally you're back from the dead!" Byron said as he looked up from checking his drum kit as Visako walked in with Naruto. They all considered Naruto like a baby brother.

"Yeah man and ready to rock" Visako said as the rest of the band gathered round telling them about there fights and slapping him on the back. And Naruto sat in a chair as Blake said "ok guys party times over we gotta practice!"

"Yeah ok dude" James said looking at his DJ set "so what we gunna sing?" He asked

"How about Kryptonite by 3 doors down?" suggested Kurt

"Sounds good!" they said Naruto hadn't heard this song before so he was looking forward to this

"Ok let's do this!" Byron said tapping his drumsticks

_I took a walk around the world to  
>Ease my troubled mind<br>I left my body laying somewhere  
>In the sands of time<br>I watched the world float to the dark  
>Side of the moon<br>I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

_I watched the world float to the  
>Dark side of the moon<br>After all I knew it had to be something  
>To do with you<br>I really don't mind what happens now and then  
>As long as you'll be my friend at the end<em>

_If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman!<br>If I'm alive and well, will you be  
>There holding my hand!<br>I'll keep you by my side with  
>my superhuman might!<br>Kryptonite!_

_You called me strong, you called me weak  
>But your secrets I will keep<br>You took for granted all the times I  
>Never let you down<br>You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
>Not for me then you would be dead<br>I picked you up and put you back  
>On solid ground!<em>

_If I go crazy then will you still  
>call me Superman!<br>If I'm alive and well will you be  
>there holding my hand!<em>

_I'll keep you by my side with my  
>superhuman might!<br>Kryptonite!_

_(Guitar solo!)_

_(Quite) _

_If I go crazy then will you still  
>Call me Superman<br>If I'm alive and well will you be  
>there holding my hand<em>

_I'll keep you by my side with my  
>Superhuman might<br>Kryptonite_

_YEAH!_

_If I go crazy then will you still  
>call me Superman!<br>If I'm alive and well will you be  
>there holding my hand!<em>

_I'll keep you by my side with my  
>Superhuman might<br>Kryptonite!_

As the last note died down Naruto clapped as hard as he could and he suddenly realised that he could hear another person clapping although it sounded quieter than his own he turned to the sound to see Hinata standing there clapping.

The band saw this beautiful girl standing there with pale eyes. The first things James did when he saw was try to hit on her which was quickly stopped by Visako hitting him on the head in a comical fashion.

"Hey Hinata can you sing?" asked Blake and idea forming in his head.

"W-W-Well a little I mean I can read the music and I have been told by branch members that my singing is good."

"Ok well we've been looking for a female lead singer for this song we know" Blake said "Interested?"

"Of course she would wouldn't you Hinata!" naruto said answering for Hinata

"Great!" said Blake "ere the sheet music for the singer and Visk your going to need to play bass while I do the sound checks and stuff" handing Visk his Bass Guitar

"ok Hinata don't worry if you cant do this first time we'll help you through it as much as we can" Visk said reassuringly as Naruto yelled "you can do it Hinata!"

James started the song off

With the Piano (A/N _**bold italics**_ = Visako _normal italics_= hinata

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
>Leading you down into my core<br>Where ive become so numb_

_Without a soul  
>My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold<br>Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_-CHORUS-  
><em>_**[wake me up]**__ Wake me up inside  
><em>_**[I cant wake up]**__ Wake me up inside  
><em>_**[Save me]**__ Call my name and save me from the dark  
><em>_**[Wake me up]**__ Bid my blood to run  
><em>_**[I cant wake up]**__ Before I come undone  
><em>_**[Save me]**__ Save me from the nothing Ive become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
>You cant just leave me<br>Breathe into me and {make me real  
>Bring me<br>To life_

_-CHORUS-  
><em>_**[wake me up]**__ Wake me up inside  
><em>_**[I cant wake up]**__ Wake me up inside  
><em>_**[Save me]**__ Call my name and save me from the dark  
><em>_**[Wake me up]**__ Bid my blood to run  
><em>_**[I cant wake up]**__ Before I come undone  
><em>_**[Save me]**__ Save me from the nothing Ive become_

_{Bring me to life  
><em>_**[Ive been living a nothing inside]**__  
>{Bring me to life<em>

_Frozen inside without your touch  
>Without your love, darling<br>Only you are the life among the dead (_hinata stares at Naruto singing this part)__

_**[All of this I, I cant believe I couldn't see  
>Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me]<strong>___

_Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
>Got to open my eyes to everything<em>

_**[Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul]  
>{Don't let me die here(It must be something wrong)<br>Bring me to life  
><strong>__  
>-CHORUS-<br>__**[wake me up]**__ Wake me up inside  
><em>_**[I cant wake up]**__ Wake me up inside  
><em>_**[Save me]**__ Call my name and save me from the dark  
><em>_**[Wake me up]**__ Bid my blood to run  
><em>_**[I cant wake up]**__ Before I come undone  
><em>_**[Save me]**__ Save me from the nothing Ive become_

_Bring me to life  
><em>_**[Ive been living a lie.. There's nothing inside]**__  
>Bring me to life<em>

As Hinata dragged out that last note Blake said from there little recording booth "Brilliant Hinata perfect first time!"

"yeah we haven't been able to get a female singer in the band" Visako said

"Hinata that was AWSOME!" yelled Naruto as he glomped Hinata.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo Kamikasie here im gunna be posting more on my Uzumaki brothers I just felt I should let you guys know that Byron Blake James and Kurt are all real people and are all really good friends of mine. They've been pestering me about this tory so yeah I decided to do some more **

Naruto looked at his older brother after the letting go of Hinata he was just packing the microphone into the stand when Naruto asked

"hey Visk what was that armour you were wearing when we beat up Sasuke-Teme?"

"oh that that my demon armour" Visk replied nonchalantly

"demon armour! Does that mean you're a Jinjuriki as well?" Naruto exclaimed

"well yes and no. Yes because I have a demon but it isn't one of the tailed beasts"

"what do you mean?" asked Blake becoming interested

"well his names Thorum the great demon guardian of the underworld. The legend goes that in hell there are over a hundred tailed beasts and the ten tailed one escaped so Kami decided to place a guardian in hell to stop it from happening again. this guardian was Thorum. He's increadably powerful. I mean I only have a mere fraction of his power and I have been told that my chakra is above high Kage level" Visk explained

"so why did he give you the power?" asked Naruto

"because I trained with the demon brothers. They are a group of monks who believe that Thorum deserves praise for basically keeping us from being overrun with tailed beasts. so they pray to him and whenever a Jinjuriki appears they make it their personal mission to hunt them down and to protect them and make them into a great warrior of society. I was lucky enough to be chosen for the placement of Thorum" Visk explained

"Hey Visk I just realised we never celebrated your return" James said changing the subject

"That's because I know what your idea of a 'celebration' is. Getting me blind ass drunk then humiliating me" Visako said with a smile

"And? Your point is?" replied James

"fine just this once we'll go out drinking" Visako said with a sigh "hey at least we don't need those fake I.D's anymore" he said smiling

"Sweet what time guys?" Naruto said

"You're not coming dumbass" said Visk

"Why not?" Naruto whined

"Simple, you're not old enough" Blake said letting himself smile for once

*later that night and one argument*

Blake, Byron, Kurt, James and Visako walked into the bar James turned to the guys and pulled out a packet of condoms and said "okay guys if anyone thinks there going to get lucky tonight tell me and I'll give you some"

The rest of them looked at him and sweat dropped "okay, James" said Blake "one that's weird and two we're just here to drink some beer not get laid"

"I did say if we get lucky I mean we don't know how this nights gonna end now do we?" James replied smirking

They all just walked into the bar and sat down they all ordered the same thing the new drink called orphan tears they all took a swig and started feeling dizzy so being the idiots they are they ordered four more bottles and drunk them as well needless to say by the time they started to walk home they were all pretty much intoxicated. This is when Visako started singing drunkenly

(visako)

Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?  
>Caught in a landslide, No escape from reality<p>

(Blake joins in)  
>Open your eyes, Look up to the skies and see,<p>

(kurt sings solo)  
>I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy<p>

(James jumps in)  
>Because I'm easy come, easy go, Little high, little low<br>Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me

(Visako)

Mama, just killed a man, Put a gun against his head  
>Pulled my trigger, now he's dead<br>Mama, life had just begun  
>But now I've gone and thrown it all away<br>Mama, ooh, Didn't mean to make you cry  
>If I'm not back again this time tomorrow<br>carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters

Too late, my time has come  
>Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time<br>Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go  
>Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth<br>Mama, ooh, I don't want to die  
>I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all<p>

(all at once)

I see a little silhouetto of a man  
>Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango<br>Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me  
>(jimmy)(Galileo.)(Byron) Galileo. (Galileo.) Galileo, Galileo figaro<br>Magnifico.

(visako)

I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me

(all)  
>He's just a poor boy from a poor family<br>Spare him his life from this monstrosity

(visako)  
>Easy come, easy go, will you let me go<p>

(Byron)Bismillah! No, we will not let you go

(james)(Let him go!) (Byron)Bismillah! We will not let you go  
>(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go<br>(Let me go.) Will not let you go  
>(Let me go.) Will not let you go. (Let me go.) Ah<br>No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

(all)  
>(Oh mama mia, mama mia.) Mama mia, let me go<br>Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me

(Kurt plays air guitar while singing)

So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
>So you think you can love me and leave me to die<br>Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby  
>Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here<p>

(Visako)

Nothing really matters, Anyone can see  
>Nothing really matters<br>Nothing really matters to me

The five of them had stopped outside Visako's apartment when they heard some very strange sounds it sounded like light moans and then they all heard the words

"Are you sure Hinata?" Visako Heard his brothers voice

EVIL FLASHBACK JUTSU AHAHAHAHA

Little under thirty minutes ago

"I-I-Its alright Naruto I mean its not as if drinking is good" Hinata said trying to comfort Naruto after finally convincing him to come out of his room

"but *sniff* I really wanted to go with them and have fun drinking!" Naruto Whined

"we can still have fun Naruto" Hinata said

"like what?"

"well we could watch a movie" Hinata suggested as they went to Naruto's movie Cabinet it had all the movies a guy could want die hard (all of them) Rambo (all) alien, predator Alien vs. predator. But strange enough there was a box labelled 'Uzumaki privet collection' hinata walked up to it was just about to open it when Naruto screamed

"NOOO! Don't open that!"

But it was too late as Hinata opened it the first thing she saw was boobs. She stood there looking at the dirty DVD collection he had in the box her face turned a bright scarlet from she ran out of the room blushing.

"Hinata wait!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed her arm

"Are those the kinds of girls you like Naruto? Girls who strip for money?" Hinata said quietly

"No of course not Hinata" Naruto said as he pulled her into a hug

"B-But why do you have such a large collection of dirty DVD's"

"most of them are Visk's" Naruto said hugging her more closely

Naruto had his eyes closed but he could feel hinata unzipping something. He opened his eyes and immediately felt a blood nose.

Hinata had started unzipping her jacket showing her tight fishnet shirt that hugged her curves perfectly.

"i-i-i-if t-t-t-those are the girls t-t-that N-Naruto-kun likes t-then I'll be like them" Hinata said shyly blushing the whole time. Naruto going the same shade red as her took a step forward and said

"you don't need to Hinata"

"but I want to Naruto I-I-I-I I never told anyone this b-b-b-b-b-but" Hinata stuttered '_don't faint don't faint'_

"yes Hinata?" Naruto said stroking her face

"I USED TO LOOK UNDERNEATH YOUR CLOTHES WITH MY BYAKUGAN AND TOUCH MYSELF!" she shouted surprising both her and Naruto.

Naruto just blushed and Hinata nearly fainted too.

"really?" Naruto asked

"yes Naruto-kun I love you, you have an amazing personality and a body to match and I would do anything to be your first time!"

"wow I don't know what to say" Naruto said "other than I want you to be my first time too" he said stepping up to her. She smiled and started un zipping his jacket he started pulling her fishnet shirt over her head. The both of them started kissing passionately as they vaguely heard drunken singing in the background. Hinata pulled Naruto's own shirt above him. Hinata strted rubbing his toned tan skin earning a small moan from him. Naruto looked at Hinata and reached around to undo her lavender lace bra. Which didn't go as well as he would like, Hinata giggled at his struggle with the small clips and said

"Here let me do it" and undid the small clasp with ease she dropped the bra and blushed a little as Naruto stared at her exposed breasts Naruto walked up to the left one and began to suck on it slightly as Hinata moaned out in pleasure. Naruto began to massage the other one as he felt Hinata start to tug on his pants making him stop and pull them down revealing the large tent in his boxers. Naruto blushed a little but he then bent over and did the same to Hinata.

They both began kissing again and Naruto lead Hinata to the couch where she lay down and began to slide her lavender lace panties down to her ankles then threw them off as Naruto pulled down his boxers showing his erect member. He sucked on Hinata's breasts a little more and then asked

"Are you sure Hinata?"

BACK TO VISAKO

Visako burst in with the rest of his friend's right behind him when they got in the where greeted with the sight of Naruto lining up his erection on Hinata. Six things happened (apart from all the guys getting nosebleeds)

1 Visako's jaw hit the ground

2 Blake blushed and turned around pushing his glases up on his face while pretending he wasn't looking

3 Kurt giggled perversely

4 James outright shouted "DAAAAAAYYYYM!"

5 Byron laughed his ass off and congratulated Naruto on landing a hot girl

And 6 Hinata and Naruto jumped behind the couch and blushed madly

**THAT'S IT FROM ME GUYS HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 YO KAMAKASIE HERE WITH A NEW CHAPTER YES! YES! HOLD THE APPLAUSE **

***CHIRP CHIRP***

**WELL THIS IS AKWARD *sweat drop***

**ANYJEW (NO OFFENCE TO JEWS (Mitchell eheheh))**

**THIS IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER IN MY NARUTO FANFICTION WHICH I AM WRITING IN MY CLASSES (lol I'm a lazy student) SO IT'LL BE KINDA CHOPPED UP BUT I'LL TRY TO EDIT IT A BIT MORE. AND BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT (AND JAMES HAS BEEN ASKING FOR IT) HE SHALL BE IN A LEMON**

***James walks out* **

**JAMES: WHATS A LEMON?**

**KAMAKASIE: IN SIMPLE TERMS *HOLDS FINGERS UP IN 0 AND PUTS OTHER FINGER THROUGH***

**JAMES: OOOOOHHHHHH I GOT YAH HEHEHE **

**KAMAKASIE: ITS GUNNA BE A GOOD ONE**

***CONNOR AND KYLE WALK IN***

**CONNOR/KYLE: WHY ARNT WE IN IT!**

**KAMAKASIE:BECAUSE A) KYLE YOU'RE A MIDGET AND ITD BE WEIRD B) CONNOR, YOUR JUST A SADIST, BUT I WILL PUT YOU IN ONE OF THE NEXT CHAPTERS, BUT ONLYAS SIDE CHARACTERS!**

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" yelled Visako at Naruto

"Well if I had to hazard a guess" James began

"It was a rhetorical question James!" Yelled Visako at James he then turned to the two teens who had re clothed and were currently looking very embarrassed

"Listen Visk it was my fault" Naruto said

"I never said it wasn't" Visk Growled at Naruto

"V-V-Visako-san Naruto was lying it was my fault and I'm sorry" Hinata spoke up

"I think visako knows that he just is a little angry that his little brother disobeyed his direct orders not to do anything like this" Blake explained still unable to look the girl in the eyes without getting a nosebleed

"Can you guys just leave please I need to talk to these two alone" Visako said

"Aw come-on man." Said Kurt

"Go!" shouted Visako angrily

"Fine let's go" said Byron dragging James saying

"But I wanna watch!" while crying full anime tears

"come-one yah pervert" said Byron dragging him out the door

When the guys had left Visako turned to the two teens

"What did I tell you not even a week ago Naruto?" Visako asked angrily

"To not do what I was about to do?" said Naruto sheepishly

"Exactly! I don't want to be an uncle to my younger brother's kid alright?" visako said "you know that I love you Naruto you're my brother the only family I have. And while I know you're looking for love you just can't do it right now okay?"

"Yes Visk" Naruto said head down in shame

"Now that my little 'father' speech is over" said Visako suddenly smiling "nice job Naruto! Hinata's a very good looking girl, you bagged yourself a good one!" he started laughing as Hinata and Naruto blushed

"You should have seen the look on your faces when we barged in! It was priceless!" he was holding his ribs from laughing

"Now" said Visako wiping a tear away "no more of that stuff, now go to bed both of you. Separate ones!" he added

"Oh and visk" said Naruto

"Yeah dumbass?"

"We gotta hide the secrete DVD collection's better" he said walking off Visk just stood there not thinking then he ran up to the box pulled it out and hid it in his room

WITH JAMES

James was grumbling to himself about not getting to see some action. He was already sober and wishing for another drink. Although that Hinata girl was pretty good looking. James started to get nosebleed thinking about her

"Somebody please help me!" shouted a voice. James heard the voice and immediately dragged his thought back into 'fight mode' and sprang into action his ninja DJ disks sprung into his hands as he ran to where he heard the voice and what he saw shocked him to the core.

Standing there were three chunnins surrounding the chef girl from Ichiraku's. all of them had there (in James' opinion) tiny manhood's and where holding the girl up against a wall

"Hey pindicks! Surprise!" yelled James rushing in to meet the three of them. Before any of them had a chance to blink, James was apon them, his fists spot out and hit the first man holding her and he went flying. The second and third man looked on in horror as he clenched his fists and said  
>"if you guys wanna live then you better leave now"<p>

"Why should we do that?" said the second man gaining what little courage he had

"Because if you don't I'll dirty my disks with the blood from those pathetic slugs you call dicks when I slice them off!" James said holding up his DJ disks spinning wildly. The two other would-be rapists picked up their friend and ran.

"Now" he said looking at the girl "would you like me to escort you home milady?" James held out is hands and did an over dramatic bow, the girl giggled a little

"And who says chivalry is gone?" the girl said taking his hand doing a little curtsy.

"The name's James by the way" said James walking beside the girl

"Ayame Ichiraku" the girl said latching herself to his arm. James was in heaven, the two of them quickly got to the girls apartment. James turned to leave when the girl blushed and said

"Um can you please stay awhile if those guys come back I'd like to have a strong man to defend me" asked Ayame blushing lightly

"Anything for a lady" said James walking in grinning ear to ear.

"Please sit down I'll make some coffee and get changed out of my work clothes" said Ayame, James sat on the couch and let his mind run wild on what she would wear.

Ayame walked back in wearing a bath robe saying

"Now about that coffee" however James wasn't paying attention due to the fact Ayame's Bathrobe ended mid-thigh

She walked into the kitchen and started making the coffee; James was staring at her half bare ass. Ayame noticed this and giggled a little, her plan to bag this guy was working. She turned and gave him his coffee, James took a sip of his coffee and sighed

"That's good coffee" he said closing his eyes he took another sip as he heard a rustling of clothing as it hit the ground. He opened his eyes and nearly choked on the coffee in his mouth as he stared at the now naked Ayame in front of him. James took a good long look and yelled his customary

"DAAAAAYYYYMM!" at her before she said

"Would you like something to go with your coffee?" and blushed profusely and fought the urge to put her bathrobe back on. James nodded his head and felt his 'friend' harden

"You lead I'll follow" he simply said and let her grasp his hand and lead her into the bedroom. All the while grinning ear to ear.

The two of them reached the bedroom and Ayame began stripping James who simply started kissing the crook of her neck. Ayame pulled James' black shirt over his head showing off his well-toned abs, she moaned a little as her hands ran over them; James decided to return the favour and rubbed her back making her squealed at the unexpected warmth.

James stood back and went to unzip his pants as Ayame stood back and watched him with lust in her eyes, James' smile soon disappeared as he began to struggle with his zipper.

"GOD DAMMIT THIS IS JUST AS BAD AS GETTING IT CAUGHT IN THERE!" yelled James as he had a war with his zipper.

Ayame giggled as James finally got his pants off him and held up a triumphant peace sign and said

"no pants can hold me for long!" he shouted triumphantly sticking his hands in a triumphant 'peace' sign, Ayame had to giggle at the sight of James standing in his boxers ,with a larger than average tent in them, triumphantly standing legs slightly apart and hand in front of him doing the 'peace sign'. Ayame pulled down his boxers to reveal his hardened 'friend' Ayame started stroking it earning a moan from James, Ayame's woman-hood started to get wet and James noticed this and smiled and decide to act on this new development. He pushed Ayame off him slightly so she would know to let go, he then played down

"Bring that cute ass of yours over here" he said, Ayame blushed and did as she was told, and she positioned her woman-hood over James' face. James greedily lapped up Ayame's juices that were flowing out of her. Ayame leaned over and took James' erect manhood into her mouth letting small moans escape her mouth from the pleasure she was feeling. The moans made small vibrations making the blowjob she was giving twice as pleasurable. James removed his mouth for a moment to say

"I'm gonna cum"

"Me too" the Girl said dipping her head back onto James' twitching manhood. Ayame's hand shot back and pulled James into her woman hood at the same time James forced Ayame's head down on his manhood both felt pure pleasure as they both came at the same time. Ayame crawled along the floor to lie next to her lover.

"another round?" she asked stroking his chest

"I thought you'd never ask" the spikey haired brunette replied

NEXT DAY

Naruto and Visako were sitting down at the ramen stand as Ayame brought their food forward, Visk and Naruto looked at each other

"I'm going to beat you this time!" said the younger blonde

"Not gonna happen Naruto" said the older blonde, picking up his chopsticks and splitting them

"Three" the younger one said

"Two" the older one said

"One, GO!" they both said at once.

James entered the ramen stand as the two began their Ramen eating contest.

"Hey babe" said James smiling

"Hey you" said Ayame ignoring the two blonde pigs

"Last night was amazing" James said

"I know that was some amazing sex" the second she said that Visako and Naruto both spat out what they were eating at the exact same time

"WHAT!" yelled Naruto

"Good job man!" yelled Visako holding up his hand for a hi five which James responded to "so you guys together now?"

"Yeah we are" said Ayame holding James' hand in hers

"B-b-b-b-b-but what about my ramen?" whined Naruto

"IT WONT AFFECT YOUR RAMEN AT ALL NARUTO!" shouted Visako "congrates bro you guys wear a rubber okay?"

The two blushed as Visako got up and said "finished, now you know what that means don't you Naruto?"

"Yeah yeah I know!" he said slamming his money on the counter and walking behind his older brother

"So about you having sex with my daughter" said the old owner of the Ramen stand appearing behind Ayame with a cleaver and a mean glint in his eyes.

"Oh shit" said James as he blew a kiss at Ayame and ran "I'll see you later, I promise!"

**IN CASE UR WONDERING WY I FOCUSED ON ONE CHARACTER IN THIS, IT'S BECAUSE I WANT TO GIVE YOU GUYS A BACKGROUND OF ALL THE GANG, NEXT CHAPTERS GOING TO BE MY FRIEND BLAKES CHAPTER**


End file.
